The Deal
by DramioneFan-38
Summary: Hermione is currently studying at Beauxbatons in France with her Aunt. But something arises at school because Hermione isn't the person you can call good or proper. She is then forced to live with her parents, whom she hates. So, for her to return to France with her Aunt, she is to follow a deal asking her to change. The question is, how long can she keep up the act? OOC & AU.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This is a very OOC story. Because it is AU.

You have been warned. So, on with the story people! =)))

**Disclaimer: **Yes. I own Harry Potter. Psh- As if! Well, if I am the amazing and ever gorgeous J.K. Rowling, Harry Potter would have been filled with Dramione goodness! HAHAHA! =)))

* * *

**THE DEAL.**

**First Chapter. **

* * *

"Hermione Jean Granger! Come down here this second!" Hermione's aunts' voice boomed through out the whole house.

_Shit._ Hermione muttered under breathe as she came down the stairs. _I'm in big trouble. She read the letter. _

"Yes Auntie Belle?" Hermione said in a sweet, fake voice while smiling.

"What is this?" Her Aunt asked loudly as she showed her a light blue envelope.

"An envelope and a letter." Hermione lied even if she knew what that letter was. A letter notifying that Hermione must find another school sooner because she must transfer for creating too much trouble for the school.

"Shut it. Don't play dumb with me." Her Aunt said as she glared at Hermione who shrugged and sat down on the couch. "What I mean is that, what did you do this time?" She said in an annoyed voice as she sat beside Hermione who was now fiddling with a loose thread from her shirt.

"Je viens de fumer une cigarette." Hermione muttered as her Aunt made a deep sigh.

"Oh yeah, and you just snogged a fellow girl student, you just cursed at a teacher because he failed your test for talking during it, and you just started a food fight three days in a row. The list goes on Hermione." Her Aunt as she emphasized the word 'just'

"Well. You can talk to the principal ag-" Hermione started.

"No." Her Aunt said.

"What?" Hermione said as she gave a nervous chuckle. "Can you um, repeat that?"

"I said no Hermione." Her Aunt said. "I already talked to the principal." At this Hermione let out a sigh of relief but her Aunt didn't stop there. "L'informant que vous êtes à transférer et à s'installer à Londres."

"WHAT?" Hermione shouted at the top of her lungs as she stood up from her seat and faced her Aunt who remained calm.

"Please Hermione. Don't tell me you've gone deaf now. And to answer your obvious question, yes. With your mum and dad." Her Aunt said as she crossed her arms.

"London? Why? I've already settled at Beauxbatons!" Hermione said, still shouting while flailing her arms.

"It's for the best and your mum misses you."

"Come on. We both know it's for the worst and do you really think mum misses me? After she kicked me out and sent me to you for accidentally blowing up the car? I was fucking eleven. I mean, who gets kicked out of their own house at eleven? I wasn't born knowing magic exists and not knowing how to control it. Of course I can create those accidents." Hermione said angrily, sitting down again.

"Hermione. I too wasn't born knowing magic exists and how to control it. Maybe she just panicked and sent you to me because I know magic. Also, you're 17 now, you are a grown lady. You're one of the brightest witches of your age and one of the most athletic. Everyone who watched you in a game says that you are the most talented girl seeker they have ever seen. The school even says so. You could be the perfect student if you just behave." Her Aunt said as she rubbed Hermione's arm. But still, Hermione ignored her. "I thought of a deal."

"Qu'est-ce beaucoup?" Hermione asked, intrigued as she faced her.

"If you tried to behave, have manners, respect your teachers, quit smoking, refrain from having relationships of the same gender, wear your uniform properly, and excel in your studies. I promise that you can return and live with me, as long as you like and..." Hermione's Aunt stopped as she thought for a moment. As if thinking if she's doing the right thing.

"And?" Hermione asked.

"You can have your own car." Her Aunt as said as Hermione screamed.

"Really?" As Hermione grinned.

"Yes." Her Aunt said.

"But Auntie! I think those requirement are too much. Can you lose the quit smoking and drinking bit?" Hermione said with pleading eyes, an act you rarely see her doing.

"What? No!" Her Aunt said still.

"Then the deal is off. Did you know that smoking is really hard to quit and drinking is too?" Hermione said as she started to walk away. "I guess you'll be stuck with me from now on. Me staying with you in this house because of not finishing my studies and not having a job because of that. Get used to my dirt and laziness from now on Auntie!" Hermione said as she smirked and counted in her head. _5. 4. 3. 2. And..._

"Okay." She heard her Aunt said as Hermione turned around and hugged her Aunt tightly. "But don't get caught. Okay? If I hear some bad news, the deal is entirely off. You'll be stuck with your parents. Forever." Her Aunt said as she grabbed Hermione by the shoulders and looked at her in the eyes. "And also, act lady like."

"Yeah, Yeah." Hermione said with a flick of her wrist. "What's the name of the school anyway?"

"Hogwarts."

* * *

**A/N: **How's that? I'm sure the French words above are wrong. I don't speak French. I translated the English words using translate google I'm guilty! I know!

I'm also gonna include some Italian words in the later chapters.

I know you are all thinking:  
'Why did she even include French and Italian in her story if she doesn't even know how to speak them?"

Well, if you are thinking that, my answer is that it suits the story because Hermione came from Beauxbatons. Which is a French School and the... Oh! - You get the point!

I'll continue using translate google. I bet some of you will be thoroughly pissed because the translations are wrong but I'll just put the translations in the end part. I decided this because the two languages will only be used in some parts. Little conversation, thoughts and so. Please bear with me okay? Okay? =))

So here are the oh so wrong translations:

Je viens de fumer une cigarette - "I just smoked one cigarette."

L'informant que vous êtes à transférer et à s'installer à Londres - "Informing her that you are to transfer and move to London."

Qu'est-ce beaucoup? - "What deal?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Edited! (Still the same though. Just added Single Line Breaks.)

**Disclaimer: **Nah. Still not the owner of Harry Potter. =)))

* * *

**THE DEAL.**

**Second Chapter.**

* * *

"What kind of school is that?" Hermione said, smirking. "Who names a school Hogwarts? Are there full of Hogs and Warts there?" Hermione said as she laughed at her own joke.

"It's one of the best Wizarding School. Maybe even the best school among all." Her Aunt said. "The famous Harry Potter goes there you know. The one who defeated Voldemort. The final battle also happened there."

"I don't care. As long as old Voldy is gone and none of his Death Eaters are acting up, my life being a Muggleborn is safe, I really don't care. Anyway, where will I buy my books and uniform?" Hermione asked.

"You don't have to. I got them delivered. And..." Her Aunt said as she smiled and gave her a huge white box.

"What is this?"

"Why don't you open it?" Her Aunt said grinning.

"You seem pretty happy about this. I don't like it." Hermione said as she narrowed her eyes while her Aunt rolled hers.

"Open the bloody box."

"Oui Madame." Hermione said with a mock salute and opened it.

"Hey, practice on your English." Her Aunt said while she rolled her eyes and nodded.

"What is this?" Hermione said as she rubbed the cloth. .

"Your uniform." Her Aunt said as she smiled.

"Really? I though it was a rag. Good thing you were there to tell me what it is. I could've used it to wipe the dirt off my shoes." Hermione said sarcastically and then grabbed a black tie.

"Really? A tie?"

"Well, this is how it goes. At the very first day of a student at Hogwarts, he or she is sorted into either of the 4 houses. Mostly, the 7th Years, who are in your age and year, are already sorted when they were still 1st Years. But you, being that you didn't study at Hogwarts when you were a 1st Year will be sorted at this time. The houses are Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Gryffindor. You are to be sorted according to your personality. After that, you are to be given a tie with you houses' colors. You'll earn points for your house and you can even have points deducted from your houses if you break the rules. At the end of the year, the house with the most points will be awarded the House Cup. So Hermione, if you are going to break rules, don't get caught or don't break them. Help your own house and also yourself." Her Aunt said as she grabbed Hermione by the arm once again.

"Okay." Hermione answered, rolling her eyes. "Honestly, what the point of having houses and shit."

"Now, wear the uniform, I want to see if I got the right measurments." Her Aunt said ignoring her.

Hermione stood up lazily and went towards the nearest restroom. After a few minutes, Hermione emerged from the bathroom. Her tie was loose, her shirt untucked and fitted making Hermione's thin waist show. Her black skirt stopped mid thigh which made her long legs look longer and her curvy hips show. She was also wearing pure black Vans' shoes while her hair wavy brown hair was in a neat ponytail. Hermione turned as she smirked while her Aunt stood speechless.

"What did you do to the unifom? I swear it wasn't that small!" Her Aunt grabbed her own wand and made Hermione's clothes go to their original sizes once again.

"Auntie! Just look! The skirt is too long! It's below my knees! It's reaching my ankles for fuck's sake. And look at the shirt! I worked so hard to obtain my current figure and they are now just hidden beneath these baggy clothes!"

"Hermione, I said that you must wear your uniform properly." Her aunt said seriously as she gave Hermione black Mary Janes and ankle high socks. "Wear these. Instead of those shoes you are wearing."

"Shit." Hermione muttered. "I look like a conservative freak who wants everything perfect." Hermione muttered.

"I heard that. Now go upstairs and pack your things already. I already booked you a flight for London tomorrow." Her Aunt Belle said as she stood up and disappeared to the kitchen.

"Fuck." Hermione muttered. "This school year will be one of those days that need to be obliviated from my head." Hermione said as she groaned.

_But hey, I heard they have hot girls there_. _But there are also bloody boys. _Hermione said in her mind as she groaned once again, lying on the couch, moaning into the couch pillow helplessly.

* * *

"Hermione!" A feminine voice called as Hermione exited the airport her luggage in hand.

_How I missed that voice. But of course, the last time I heard that voice was when she screamed at me. _Hermione said in her head sarcastically.

She then turned around to see her mother, Jean Granger and her father, John Granger, walking towards her. When they neared, her mother gave her a hug while her dad gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"How we missed you." Her dad said.

"We really am sorry for kicking you out Hermione. We'll try and make up for what we did." Her mother said as tears started to form in her eyes.

_God, please don't fucking cry._ "Don't worry. I forgot about it already. It's been 6 years. Aunt Belle was there for me anyways. Always." Hermione said as she made sure to make her words sting. They both flinched and then smiled nervously.

"That great. Now Hermione, I trust you have a lot of storied to tell us huh?" Her Dad said as they guided her towards the car.

_I thought I was supposed to do the telling of stories?_ Hermione thought as she groaned inwardly with her parents' non stop talking. After a few hours, they finally arrived home. Hermione noticed that it wasn't the house she remembered.

"Where's the old house... Mum?" Hermione asked as she said the word mum awkwardly.

"We sold it. After um, the neighbors asked us to move after the you know, the incident." Her Mum said nervously.

"Oh." Was the only word she said. "So guys, care to give me a tour?" She said as they both smiled.

The house was quite big. It has a nice backyard that has a huge pool and a nice garden. The house itself was gorgeous. It was like a house ripped off a magazine.

"Like the new house honey?" They both asked as Hermione nodded.

"Wait till you see your room. I designed it personally." Her mother said with a smile.

They then opened the door which was in the far end. Hermione then stood speechless. Her room was beautiful. The walls were colored light blue with silver swirls Her bed was at the center of the room, she also had a nice view from her window and a shelf full of books. She then saw that her trunk was already in front of her bed. _Well, maybe I don't hate them much anymore. _She told herself. Her father and mother then left her, saying that she should rest for her big day tomorrow.

The day she'll leave for Hogwarts.

She then flopped down on her bed and immediately fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**A/N: **Whaddya think? Hello, Voldyismyfather! Awesome Pename! Thank you for being the first reviewer! =))


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **I'll be posting the Fourth Chapter later today! On with the story!

**Disclaimer: **I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER! (I wish though.)

* * *

**THE DEAL.**

**Third Chapter. **

* * *

Hermione took a quick look at the mirror nervously and annoyed at the same time. The clothes she packed before she left weren't in her luggage. She looked at the plain gray v-neck shirt and the ripped jeans she was wearing. She looked at herself and cursed.

Her Aunt changed and replaced her clothes.

She replaced her comfortable short shorts, band shirts, and sleeveless tops for plain t-shirts and pants. When she opened the luggage she found a note that said "Dress Properly" Of course, Hermione tried to tighten her shirt and shorten her pants but she found out that her Aunt had put a spell at all of her clothes to prevent them from being altered by then groaned once again and carried her trunk downstairs. _But hey, atleast I have my sweat shorts and running shorts with me._ Hermione thought as she tried to see the good side of her current situation. It didn't help.

After another hour of driving, they finally arrived at King Cross station and left Hermione there even if they insisted on escorting her. Hermione insisted to go on her own saying that she is already a 17 year old. She then looked at her ticket and wondered when she read that it was on Platform 9 and 3/4. Still confused, she went to Platform 9 and saw that after Platform 9, it's 10. She then decided to have a smoke first. She tucked her long brown waves under a black cap and wore black glasses in case someone who went to her school will recognize her when they'll meet her. She went to a corner, lit a cigarette and inhaled deeply. _How will I fucking get to the train if I don't even know where fucking platform is. _Hermione thought angrily. She then inhaled and exhaled once again. She then looked curiously at a child together with his mother. They positioned themselves in between Platform 9 and 10 and go throught it. _So that how... _Hermione thought. She looked at the time and saw that there is still 15 minutes left before she goes. _Atleast, I still have time to smoke before I go there._

"Hey. Can I borrow your lighter?" A male voice behind her asked. She then turned around and saw the most gorgeous guy she has ever seen in her life. He has platinum blonde hair, that kind of hair that says 'I just rolled out of bed'. But she had to admit that the style suited him and it made him look sexy instead of someone who looks like they didn't bathe in the morning. He has gray eyes with flecks of blue in them. What made Hermione's eyes widen was his body, he was lean and muscular. _He must play Quidditch like me. _She thought when she saw his calloused and clearly rough hands. Hermione then groaned when she remembered what her Aunt said the same night they made the agreement.

_**- FlashBack -**_

_"Hermione." Her Aunt called._

_"Hmm?" Came a bored answer of Hermione as she was sprawled all over the couch. _

_"You can't play Quidditch." Her Aunt said. "You can't fly." _

_"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?" Hermione screamed at the top of her lungs as she marched towards her Aunt who was cooking. _

_"Lower your voice." Her Aunt said dangerously, her eyes flashing. Immediately, Hermione lowered her voice, knowing how violent her Aunt can be when she's mad. _

_"But why?" Hermione said, scowling at how it came out. She sounded like a whiny 5 year old. And she hated hearing people whining. _

_"Quidditch is to be played by boys and it is not lady like" Her Aunt said simply. "And Quidditch might distract you from you studies." Her Aunt said as Hermione groaned. _

_"But - " Hermione started. _

_"No Quidditch." Her Aunt said as Hermione went towards the couch again, knowing fully that her Aunt is the only person who can get last word in their arguments. _

_**- End of FlashBack- **_

Good thing Hermione was wearing dark glasses so he didn't notice her ogling at him. _Fuck, he's gorgeous. Is it really possible for a human being to be this gorgeous? _Hermione thought and then realized what she just said. _Hermione, get a grip of yourself! I thought you like girls not boys! Hermione then mentally slapped herself. But hey, I can always swing in both._ Hermione thought and grinned inwardly.

"Hello?" He said once again. "I asked for a lighter?" He said once again, this time smirking. Hermione noted that judging from the air around him, he is an arrogant man.

"I heard you." Hermione replied, as she smirked, challenging his which made his eyes widen for a bit and then change back. "But you need to say please first." Hermione said as she tried to have fun for a bit.

"What?" He asked once again as his eyes widen once again.

"Say. Please." Hermione said slowly, still smirking.

"And if I don't want to?"

"You can't smoke."

"Good Point. But then..." He started and then leaned towards her and pulled her close to him that their bodies touched. This made Hermione drop the cigarette she was holding between her fingers to the floor.

"What the fu-" Hermione started to say but was cut off when she felt him touch her bum. He suddenly pulled away and raised his hand to show her that he has her silver lighter. _Of course, he stole my lighter on the back pocket of my jeans. That's why I felt his hands on her bum._ He then put a cigarette on his mouth and lit it using _her_ lighter. After, he started to put her lighter on the front of his pants.

"Bastard. That was my lighter!" Hermione said as she stomped her foot. "You owe me a cigarette too." She said pointing to the fallen cigarette on the floor.

"Say please first." He said as he mimicked her words. "Or you can get it." He said, smirking. He then raised the front of his shirt to show her that her lighter was just on the front of his jeans, above his belt buckle. Hermione looked at him and saw that he was smirking at her. His expression showing that he expects her to give up and run away. But Hermione never backed down. So she grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled him towards her. She then removed his cigarette from his mouth and held it in her other hand. To a third party it would seem like an intimate moment between a couple. But to them, it was more of a game. Hermione released the grip on his shirt and started to trail her hands slowly, down to his chest, his stomach and stopping just above his belt buckle. She then brought the hand that was holding his cigarette and inhaled on it and blew the smoke on his face, smirking as she saw his eyes widen. She then turned around and dropped his cigarette to the floor and stomped on it. She raised her hand and showed him her lighter.

"Now we're even." Hermione said as she smirked and positioned herself in between the Platform 9 and 10. She lowered her sunglasses and winked at him before entering Platform 9 and 3/4.

* * *

As Hermione entered Platform 9 and 3/4, she saw the sign "Hogwarts Express" Guess I'm in the right track. Hermione said to herself. As she walked she noticed that people were giving her strange looks. She realized she still had her hat on so she removed it but she wore the glasses again. As she was walking towards the entrance of the train, she suddenly collided with someone and felt something hot and wet drip down the front of her shirt. She looked down and noticed that it was slightly brown. _Great way to start the school year. Having someone's coffee spill into you. _Hermione thought miserably as she stood up and looked at her shirt. It was sporting a large brown stain. After shaking her head at the big stain she heard a couple of snickering behind her. She was about to put on a snarl and shower them with curses but the voice of her Aunt haunted her. _Be good_. Hermione then tried to put on a fake smile and ignored the people who were trying not to laugh at her misfortune. She faced the one who did it and saw that the one who did it has red hair and a face full of freckles. _Well, I could let her slip. She's cute._

"I'm so sorry!" The red head said.

"It's alright." _Of course it's not. Look at my shirt._

"I'm so very sorry about your shirt! I can lend you mine! But first, let's get on the train." The red head said.

Hermione then followed the red head as she searched for a vacant compartment. She saw about 3 girls that she considered pretty but then again, Hermione remembered her Aunt's conditions.

"Stupid Deal." Hermione muttered. After a few minutes, they finally found a compartment and went in it.

"Here." The red head said as she gave Hermione a white tank top. "You can change here. I'll just go outside and wait." The girl said as she started to stand up.

"I don't mind. You could just sit there." Hermione said as she started to remove her t- shirt while the other girl blushed and looked outside the window. After changing, Hermione put the shirt inside her bag and sat once again.

"Are you a new student? I haven't seen you here." The red head said, trying to start a conversation.

"Yes. I am." Hermione said nodding. "I'm Hermione Granger by the way." As she stuck her hand out.

"Oh, I'm Ginny Weasley." The red head said as she shook Hermione's hand. After that, a light conversation went upon them. Ginny asking her about where she lived before London, what school she went and other small things. They didn't even notice that the train has already moved. After what seemed like an hour, they heard the train's whistle.

"What's that?" Hermione asked with a brow raised.

"Oh. That's the bell that signals the students to change into their robes. We're already nearing Hogwarts." Ginny explained as she stood up and opened her trunk to grab her uniform as Hermione did the same. She groaned inwardly when she saw that the red head - Ginny - has her uniform in the way she wants it. A very short skirt and a small top. _What happened to freedom? _Hermione asked herself miserably.

"The restroom is crowded already. You don't mind if we change here together right?" Ginny asked shyly after she looked out.

"I don't." Hermione said simply as they closed the curtains and removed their clothes.

"So you're in Gryffindor?" Hermione said as she saw Ginny's red and gold tie.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Ginny asked.

"I read Hogwarts: A History." Hermione said which was true because her Aunt bought her the book to help her know more about the school.

"Oh." Ginny said as they dressed in silence. After a few minutes, Ginny was finished while Hermione still wasn't. Her shirt still wasn't buttoned and she still wasn't wearing her skirt because she had trouble with the tie. Hermione couldn't care less of being half naked in front of another girl because she was wearing good underwear. Hermione finally tied her tie and buttoned her shirt. When she was moving to wear the skirt, the compartment door suddenly opened so she tripped because of her long skirt resulting her to fall on the floor. In came the blonde guy she met earlier with another guy, who has a dark complexion but nonetheless, was good looking.

"Look at what we have here Draco," _Draco is his name huh? _"A new student. But sadly, it seems like the tailor of her clothes took the measurements for the Fat Lady" The other guy said while Draco smirked. Hermione then looked at Ginny, giving her a look that said 'Who the hell is the Fat Lady' Ginny then just shook her head as if to say 'I'll tell you later.' Hermione then stood up slowly, facing them.

"You know, I am just following the school's proper measurements for the uniform. No offense Ginny. " As she looked at Ginny while Ginny just shrugged. "But you know, the tailor might be old but his eyesight is still good." Hermione said simply, crossing her arms.

"Who follows them anymore? Seems like we have a goody two shoes here mate. And do you even know who you are talking to?" The other boy asked said as he crossed his arms. _Judging from that boy Draco's face, it seems like he doesn't recognize me_. Hermione thought, not bothering to pay attention to the other guy who seems to be challenging her. _Thank God he doesn't notice me. Draco might tell the Headmaster I was smoking. But hey, he did too. Guess if he spills, I will too. But where's the fun in that? _Hermione said in her head as she smiled. _But first, I might have to deal with this boy right here. _Hermione said as she sighed._ Verbal fights are quite boring nowadays. I haven't had a real fight in months! I miss kicking ass in martial arts. I am a black belter after all._ Hermione thought arrogantly as she smirked inwardly. She then sighed loudly and faced the guy in front of her.

"Do _you_ know who you are talking to too?" Hermione asked simply. While walking towards him slowly. Until they're noses were mere centimeters apart.

"Don't play with -"

"Who says I am?" Hermione retorted. "It's just a simple question with a yes or no for an answer. Well, do you?" Hermione asked again, still smirking as Draco stood there watching the whole exchange and thinking where has he seen that smirk before. _Could it be her? _Draco thought._ No. It's impossible. The girl you met before Draco is different from the girl standing before you. Just look at the bloody clothes. She's obviously a goody two shoes. No girl like her can smoke. Maybe she doesn't even know how to._ Draco thought as he smirked imagining the new girl choking when she inhales from a cigarette.

"No." The other guy said finally. Hermione then smirked and placed each of her hands on Draco's and the other guy's chest and started to trail it upwards until her hands were behind their necks. They both stood shocked when she started to rub the back of their necks soothingly. She smirked at their rections and then slapped the back of their necks. Hard.

"Get out!" Hermione said as she shoved both of them out. Slamming the compartment door shut at their faces.

"That was surprising." Blaise said as he touched the back of his neck where the new girl's hands were a moment ago. "Well, she obiously isn't the one you saw. Even though she has brown eyes." The other guy said.

"Yeah Mate." Draco said he dismissed the thought of the new girl being the same girl he saw.

"But she looks alright don't you think? If she shortens and changes those bloody clothes" Blaise said as Draco shrugged. "Maybe we can be surprised on what she's hiding under those clothes." He said as he smirked while Draco shook his head.

"Imposibble." Draco muttered.

"So, a girl who wore a black cap and black sunglasses? And who has brown eyes and who smokes?" Blaise said while Draco nodded. "Well mate, good luck finding her."

* * *

**A/N: **Review people! I told you it is very OOC! I mean, Hermione. Smoking? Playing Quidditch? Bi? And other weird things too? HAHAHHA! =)))


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Pretty fast eh? =))

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Just the plot.

* * *

**THE DEAL.  
**

**Fourth Chapter.**

* * *

"Who are those?" Hermione said in an annoyed voice while adjusting her skirt once again before sitting down across Ginny.

"The two Slytherin Sex Gods" Ginny said smiling. "The blonde guy was Draco Malfoy and the guy with the dark complexion is Blaise Zabini. He's Italian you know. They're handsome right?"

"Oh really?" Hermione said as she smirked. "Such basards though. I was really just trying to be decent looking." Hermione said as she smoothed her skirt.

"But um Hermione, I really think they are kind of right." Ginny said as she looked down at her hands. "You skirt really seems very long and your shirt is baggy. I've caught a glimpse of your body while changing Hermione - Don't get me wrong! You have a nice body." Ginny said honestly. "Why do you hide it?" Ginny asked blushing. With this, Hermione made huge sigh. "And also, you have a very beautiful face! Your hair is long and wavy! It also has that rich brown color! I wish I had that color. Trust me, fix your clothes and you'll be every boys' fantasy." Ginny said as she grinned while Hermione shook her head, grinning at her enthusiastic friend.

"Just promise to don't tell anyone what I'll say to you okay?" Hermione said while Ginny nodded and made a zipping gesture on her mouth. Hermione doesn't trust many people, just her Aunt and some close friends. But she thought that Ginny is a great girl. "It kinda goes like this, I was kicked out of Beauxbatons because of causing too much trouble."

"What trouble?" Ginny asked, as she cocked her brow.

"I smoke, drink, start food fights, curse at teachers, and... snog and date the same gender." With this, Ginny gasped while Hermione smirked.

"Moving on, My Aunt made me a deal. If I could be the perfect model student, that means to behave, have manners, respect my teachers, quit smoking, refrain from having relationships of the same gender, wear my uniform properly, and excel in my studies, I can return and live with her as long as I like and I can have my own car. But of course, I persuaded her to drop the no smoking bit. She said yes as long as I don't get caught. So that's that." Hermione said as she stretched her legs and dropped them beside Ginny.

"Wow. At first glance I really wouldn't think you've done that. I mean when I first met you you were all smiles." Ginny said as she crossed her legs.

"That my friend, is called acting. A skill I learned and mastered on my own." Hermione said, smiling.

"So you're a lesbian right?" Ginny asked blushing.

"Nah. I swing on both. So I'm Bi." Hermione said as she shrugged. "But still, I can still break some rules and be mean to some. As long as I don't get caught." She said to Ginny and smiled. "You're so lucky to have me as a friend. Did you know that?"

"Why is that?"

"If someone messes with you or me, I'll make sure to make their life miserable. But of course, even if they report it to some no good teacher, who would believe them? After all, why would I, Hermione Granger, who is know as Miss Goody Two Shoes do such things?" Hermione said as she laughed.

"You're quite brilliant Hermione, but a little bit frightening at some points." Ginny said as she grinned at her friend.

* * *

_This is a huge old place._ Hermione thought as she entered the main gates of Hogwarts together with Ginny.

"All First Years please come here." Hermione hear an old woman say. She craned her neck and saw an old woman atop the staircase gathering small 1st Years. She snickered when the old woman made a exasperated sigh because of the noisy children she was trying to keep quiet. She then caught Hermione eye and gestured her to come near.

"Including you Ms. Granger. Come here." The old woman said. Hermione then faced Ginny who was smiling.

"That's a Professor. She's asking you to go to her. The 1st Years and you are the last one's to enter the Great Hall. Good Luck and I hope you make it to Gryffindor." Ginny said as she gave Hermione a quick hug.

"Thanks. See you later." Hermione said as she winked at her. Hermione then went towards the old lady.

"It's nice to meet you Professor..." Hermione trailed on as she gave a sweet smile. _Damn. I bet after this my jaws will be sore from all this innocent smiling. _

"It's Professor McGonagall." The old lady - Professor McGonagall - said

"Well, nice to meet you McGona- Professor McGonagall" Hermione corrected herself as she stuck out her hand while the Professor just raised her brow but shook her hand, nonetheless.

"Hermione dear. Is it correct?" Professor McGonagall asked while Hermione nodded. "I'll just talk to Professor Dumbledore for a minute. Could you please watch over these 1st Years? Just for a minute. Alright?" Hermione then nodded even though she doesn't want it.

"Anything to help you Professor." Hermione lied while Professor McGonagall disappeared. Hermione then turned to face the 1st Years who were whispering.

"- Look at her shirt! It's so baggy! -"

"- The skirt is so long. It's nearly touching her ankles! -"

Hermione had heard enough. _Even these little people call me names. _Hermione thought and then snarled at them viciously while they looked at her with fear in their eyes.

"If you lot won't shut up about me, I'll cast a spell to zip all of your mouths. Remember, I'm older and bigger than you. I know spells you don't want to know what they do. So if you please, shut your fucking mouths." Hermione said in a sweet voice which made them all quiet. A while later, Professor Mcgonagall returned and was shocked to what she saw.

"How did you made them this quiet?" Professor McGonagall asked as she looked at Hermione.

"She threatened us." A girl in the back said in a small, frightened voice.

"Threatened?" Professor McGonagall said as she narrowed her eyes at Hermione who shrugged.

"Kids these days exaggerate too much. I just said to them that if they were noisy, they won't be in the house they want to be in." Hermione said. "Come on. Professor. Why would I even threaten these cute little munckins." Hermione said as she smiled that innocent smile once again.

"Well, let's go now children." Professor said, eyeing Hermione suspiciously. "Hermione dear, your place is in the far back. You'll be the last to be sorted.

"Okay Professor." Hermione said. She then brought out her wand and twirled it around her fingers when the children glared at her. They then immediately turned around when they saw the tip of her wand glow. _Thought so. _

The 1st Years entered with their faces faced downwards. The whole room look confused why they weren't happy like them when they were 1st Years.

"Mate, the 1st Years look like they saw something terrifying. Look at their faces." Blaise gestured to the children as they stood there quietly. The Great Hall was dead silent as they saw Hermione at the far back of the line. She was staring straight ahead, face expressionless. But to some, who can see pass here façade, there was something present in her eyes. After a few seconds of silence, the murmurs started. The same old thing. Just what the 1st years said to her.

"- Look at her shirt! It's so baggy! -"

"- The skirt is so long. It's nearly touching her ankles! -"

" - Do people even wear those shoes? -"

Hermione smirked inwardly. _Maybe children and some adults do think alike._ When Hermione passed the spot where Ginny was she turned her head slightly at her direction and made a quick wink that no one noticed, well almost no one.

_Did she just winked at Weaslette? _Draco thought. He then looked at the 1st Years again who shivered visibly when Hermione neared them. _What the hell did she do?_

* * *

"Good evening students!" Professor Dumbledore said but Hermione didn't listen. She was too busy looking around for something worth her attention. Hermione then saw the two boys she saw at the train earlier, Draco and Blaise. They were sitting beside eachother. They both caught her eye and smirked. Hermione looked quite shocked for a moment but regained her composure immediately. She then looked both of them and smirked. A smirk that can surpass the both of theirs. Only the both of them saw her do that because the other's were too busy listening to Dumbledore or chatting with their friends. She then immediately turned to look at Dumbledore who was nearing the end of his speech, looking quite smug.

"Did you see that?" Blaise asked as he nudged Draco.

"Yeah." Draco muttered, still confused. "Blaise. I think Ms. Goody Two Shoes is not what she seems."

* * *

At the end, Hermione was placed in Gryffindor after she silently yelled to the hat to 'Hurry the fuck up' Because she was hungry and loosing patience. After that, Hermione went towards Ginny who was sitting beside a 2nd year boy.

"Move." Hermione said to the 2nd Year.

"Why?" The 2nd Year replied.

"Because I said so." Hermione replied.

"You are not the boss of me!" The 2nd Year replied angrily. Hermione - who was growing very impatient by every passing second - snarled at 2nd Year who gulped nervously. Finally realising his mistake. Hermione then leaned onto him, and lowered her mouth to his ear.

"If you don't move your fucking ass, I'll make sure you can't sit ever again. Because I'll hex your ass off." Hermione said quietly. "Now move or loose you ass." The 2nd year then grabbed his things and stood up. Due to his shaking and nervousness, he tripped and fell flat oh his face. The others then laughed at him while Hermione smirked and sat down beside Ginny.

"What the hell did you say? I saw a tear escaping his eyes." Ginny said as she shook her head. While Hermione shrugged and grabbed some bread. "Well, anyways, congratulations on making it to Gryffindor Hermione" Ginny said as she gave patted Hermione back.

"Well, Hermione. Now that you're here. I would like to introduce to you Ron Weasley and Harry Potter." Ginny said, gesturing to the two men in front of them which Hermione didn't notice until now.

* * *

"Who is she? Really?" Blaise asked his friend who was now watching the new girl, Hermione, shake hands with Potter and Weasley.

"I really don't know mate." Draco replied honestly as she studied Hermione. Her face is quite beautiful and her hair is too. It's wavy and nearly reaches her hips. But the clothes are the major turn off for him and all the other boys. It really is so baggy. Her skirt is about 3 inches below the knees and she was wearing quite hideous black shoes. _But still, I think there was more than that. _He thought.

"Did you see how that 2nd Year Gryffindor looked after she said something to him? It was like he saw Voldemort come back to life." Blaise said shaking his head.

"Yeah." Draco replied, his brows furrowing in confusion. "But Blaise, I'm very curious about this Granger here. I decide we learn her secrets." Draco said as he leaned back and smirked at Hermione.

While Blaise on the other hand was quite scared and confused too. Never before did Draco gave that much attention to a girl other than the new girl, Hermione Granger.

Never.

* * *

**A/N: **What do you think? It's a tad bit rushed. I like where this story is going so maybe - just maybe - I can finish it fast. =))

JUST KEEP EM REVIEWS COMING!  
Seriouslu, I could die anytime happily because of your reviews. =))

P.S. - I'm working on a One Shot. =))


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **A tad bit rushed. I think. =))

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

**THE DEAL.**

**Fifth Chapter. **

* * *

"You can now go to your rooms, students. As for the 1st year students, follow your houses' representatives to guide you to your dorms." Professor McGonagall said while she watched the students exit the Great Hall. "As for you Ms. Granger, the Headmaster wants to speak with you." She said as Hermione gave Ginny a frown.

"Well, I'll just see you when I see you Gin." Hermione said, giving Ginny a quick kiss on the cheek while the other girl nodded.

"Bye." Ginny said as she exited the Great Hall. Hermione then went to Professor McGonagall.

"Why does the Headmaster want to see me Professor?" Hermione asked curiously as she raised a brow in confusion.

"It's for your sleeping arrangements." Professor McGonagall said. "Just go. He'll explain everything." She continue when she was Hermione try to ask her another question. _That's very helpful Professor. _Hermione replied in her head sarcastically but then she realized something.

"I don't know the way Professor." Hermione said.

"Oh yes!" Professor McGonagall said as she frowned. "I forgot. Being old really is hard." She replied while Hermione agreed silently. She really thought the old lady was nearly 100 years old. "Mr. Malfoy! Mr. Zabini!" She called on while Hermione groaned. _Why does she have to pick those two? _Hermione thought and then turned around to see the two boys walking towards her, smirking.

* * *

"Blaise! Did you hear someone all us?" Draco asked as they were heading to the main doors to go to their rooms.

"It's McGonagall mate!" Blaise said as he gestured to Professor McGonagall who was with Granger. He saw her and smirked. "We forgot. We have to assist the new student to Professor Dumbledore right?" Blaise said as he grabbed Draco by the arm, dragging him towards Hermione.

"Oh right. We can tease her along the way." Draco said as he grinned like a small child while Blaise just shook his head.

"We are very sorry Professor McGonagall. We forgot. We were too tired from the train ride here." Draco lied smoothly. _Of course we weren't we have 2 Hufflepuffs waiting for us outside our rooms. _Draco thought and then smirked at Hermione who was grinning and shaking her head. _What the hell is wrong with her? _Draco thought angrily.

_What a bad lie. Anyone can see through that. Maybe they have some girls waiting for them. _Hermione thought as she shook her head and grinned.

"It's alright. Now Hermione. This is Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini." Professor said as she gestured to the both of them. "They are both Slytherins. They are this years Heads." Professor McGonagall said. Hermione raised a brow at this.

"I thought the Heads are supposed to be a boy and a girl." Hermione said as Professor McGonaall nodded. "Don't tell me one of them is a girl who just looks like a boy." Hermione said and then smirked as she saw their priceless expressions. She decide to go on. "It's this one right?" Hermione said as she pointed finger to Blaise who's eyes widened. _This is for teasing me. _Hermione thought.

"Heaven's no!" Professor McGonagall said as she shook her head furiously.

"Oh. Are you sure?" Hermione asked again and then proceeded to touch Blaise's chest. "I feel that he - or she has breasts! Just look! Oh no, feel them!" Hermione said as she faced a furious Blaise who was fuming with anger. The only thing stopping him from hitting the girl in front of him was the Professor. He then looked beside him and saw that Draco was covering his chuckles with coughs. He even saw that Professor McGonagall was too. He then glared at Hermione who was smiling innocently at him.

"You are dead." Blaise whispered hoarsely.

"As for him." Hermione then went to Draco who was red in the face for stopping his urge to laugh out loud. "I also suspected it for - ahem - seeing that he somewhat lacked a - what is the proper way to say it?" Hermione said and thought for a moment. "Oh yes. I suspected it when I saw that he was rather missing the bulge in his - ahem - pants." When Hermione said this, she looked at the middle of Draco's pants and smirked at him. "What do you think Professor?" Hermione said as she stood beside her and smiled innocently at them and her.

"Oh child." Professor said, chuckling. "There was no girl suitable for the position as Head Girl so Proffessor Dumbledore decided to have two Head Boys." Proffessor said smiling. "Well, we all had a good laugh didn't we?" She asked as Hermione nodded while the boys shook their heads and groaned. "Now, off you go. Drao and Blaise, please escort Ms. Granger here to Proffesor Dumbledore's office." She said as she pushed Hermione softly towards them. "No funny bussiness okay?"

"We aren't promising anything." They both said in unison. Professor McGonagall just laughed at them.

"Go on. He's already waiting for you!" Professor McGonagall said as she gently oushed them towards the Main Doors of The Great Hall. Hermione walked behind Draco and Blaise who seem to be having a private conversation of their own. Hermione then smirked. _They are probably thinking of ways to kill me. Well, I want to see them try._

"She really is infuriating!" Blaise said angirly.

"I couldn't agree more." Drao said. "But hey, even if she is a Muggleborn, she would make a great Slytherin don't you think?" He said as Blaise shrugged.

"Maybe." He muttered. "But I'm pretty sure she won't make it with those clothes." Blaise said as they both chuckled. After a few minutes of walking in the deserted corridors they were finally nearing Dumbledore's office. But then they heard a loud maniacal laugh. Blaise and Draco then stopped abruptly making Hermione bump their back.

"What the -" Hermione started.

"Peeves!" They both muttered and grabbed Hermione by the arm.

"Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit." Draco muttered frantically as he started to look around.

"What -" Hermione started again, but was interuptted again.

"Shut up just for this moment okay? Sshhh!" Blaise said as he covered Hermione mouth with his hand making Hermione's words muffled. "Draco! Behind that tapestry!" He said.

"We can't fit - Oh shoot, he's near!" Draco then hid behind the tapestry which can only fit atleast two persons the most.

"I'm not going in there!" Hermione said as she yanked her arm out of Draco's grasp.

"Suit yourself." Blaise said as the two of them hid behind the tapestry, leaving Hermione standing alone in the deserted corridor.

"This isn't funny." Hermione was walking towards the tapestry, ready to scream at them.

But before she could take one step, cold water was poured over head. She was soaking wet from head to toe in freezing water. And then the maniacal laugh was once heard once again. Hermione looked up slowly with a mencaing glare.

"Oohh! A new student!" The ghost said as it jumped gleefully in the air. "Another student to tease!" He then said as he dissapeared once again, still laughing.

Hermione stood there, soaking wet and_ furiuos. _  
She was really furious.

"MALFOY! ZABINI!" Hermione screamed. She yanked the tapestry to see Blaise and Draco resisting the urge to laugh out loud. "WHAT WAS THAT?"

"Oh fuck." Draco wheezed, laughing. "You're soaking wet."

"Thank you Captain Obvious." Hermione said as she looked over to Blaise who chuckling silently.

"Care to explain before I hex your balls off?" Hermion said as she pointed to the both of them with her wand. That made them shut up and regain their composure.

"That was.. Peeves." Draco said between chuckles. Hermione pointed her wand towards his crotch, making him raise his hand in mock surrender.

"Peeves is a trouble maker. A poltergeist." Blaise explained. "He pranks everyone who crosses his path. We were trying to hide you but you didn't budge so _that _happened." Blaise said as she gestured to Hermione clothes which were soaking wet. Hermione then huffed angrily as she raked a hand over her wet hair. Blaise was about to say something when he felt Draco nudge his rib cage, rather painfully.

"What?" He hissed, rubbing his sore side. Draco just made gesture to Hermione who was scowling while trying to fix her clothes. He shot Draco a confused look while Draco shook his head. He then followed Draco's gaze and saw what he was gesturing at.

Hermione's shirt was transparent. It was already clinging to her skin. What made Blaise's eyes bulge was when he saw that her bra was already visible. He immediately noticed that they were lace - black lace. _Who knew that this goody two shoes wears those? _He though as he smirked.

* * *

Hermione scowled as she tried to fix her hair. She then looked at the two boys staring at her _strangely._ She followed their gazes and saw that they were staring at her chest. Her shirt was transparent and was currently making her bra visible.

"Pervs." Hermione muttered as she shook her head. She casted a drying charm on her hair and clothes while muttering curses.

"Eyes up here." Hermione said as she snapped her fingers at them. Hermione then saw that they had a tinge of red on their cheeks for being caught staring.

"Come on." Draco said quickly as he turned around aprubtly and resuming walking while Blaise nodded and followed. Hermione smirked and ran to keep up with them. Hermione noticed that they didn't glance her way throught out the walk.

_How stupid it is to be caught looking at that - that - woman! _Draco thought angrily.

_Come on Draco, you're a Malfoy, you've seen better looking women than that Granger. And seen more than just that! _He thought angrily at himself. _But why did you feel embarrassed? Stupid! _Draco said to himself as he shook his head while Blaise thought the same.

_What is it with Granger? _

* * *

**A/N:** Review! =))


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **What up? Haha. Enjoy this next chapter people! =)))

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter. But I do want to own Draco Malfoy...

* * *

**THE DEAL.**

**Sixth Chapter.**

* * *

"Ah! Ms. Granger! It's a pleasure to finally meet you." Albus Dumbledore said as soon as he saw the brown haired girl enter his office.

"The pleasure is all mine Professor Dumbledore." Hermione said. Knowing fully well who the wizard in front of her was. "May I introduce myself formally, I am Hermione Granger, Muggle-Born and a transferee from Beauxbatons." Hermione said as she held out her hand to the old man. _And I though Mcgonagall was old. _Hermione thought, smirking inwardly.

"I've hear many interesting stories about you Ms. Granger." Albus Dumbledore with a twinkle present in his eyes. Hermione smiled while Draco and Blaise, who were behind her, looked at each other clearly confused.

"Please, call me Hermione." Hermione said trying to be polite.

"Very well Hermione. Please sit." Dumbledore said as he gestured to the seat in front of his desk. "You too, Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Zabini." Dumbledore said as he smiled at the two young men. "Thank you for escorting Ms. Granger - I mean Hermione here. I know you have other thigs to do before the start of classes towmorrow." Dumbledore said to the two boys with a knowing smile. _Atleast someone can see through their facade. _Hermione thought as she smiled when the two boys sat on the remaining chairs beside her.

"You must be wondering why I called you all here." Dumbledore said while the three nodded. "Apart from giving Hermione here a personal welcome. It's for her - or may I say _your _sleeping arrangements." When Dumbledore said this, all their faces turned into confusion.

"Our sleeping arrangements?" Draco asked as he raised a brow at the the Professor. "Any changes? Did something bad happen?"

"Bad? Oh no. But changes, yes." Dumbledore said. "Well, as you can see, Hermione here is a new student, and she still doesn't have a bed because the dorms of the girls in the Gryffindor tower are full. If we add another bed, they'll have trouble moving about in their rooms. And if she were to be with the First Years, I'm sure she wouldn't like that right Hermione?" Dumbledore said as he looked at the nodding Hermione. _Poor little children. _Hermione thought. _They might sleep with one eye open knowing I'm with them. _Hermione thought as she smirked. Children are so fun to tease. _  
_

"Are you -" Blaise started.

"Yes Mr. Zabini. Hermione here, will be staying with you two." Dumbledore said as he grinned. The three stood speechless and shocked until hell broke loose.

"WHAT?" They all screamed in unison.

" - She can't stay with us! - "

" - She's a girl for fuck's sake! - "

" - I can't stay with these gits ! - "

"Silence." Dumbledore said as he raised his hand. The three sat on their seats again, fuming. _What the hell is this old man saying? Seeing these gits everyday? _Hermione thought angrily as she counted one to ten in her head. Her patience was running out and she she was trying her very best not to scream curses at the top of her lungs at the very moment. Her Aunt will definitely not like that.

"I know that you two are Heads. Very responsible Heads." Hermione rolled her eyes at this. "So I trust you." Dumbledore said simply, still smiling.

"But Professor!" Hermione argued. "I'd rather sleep in the couch in the Gryffindor Common Room than see these gi - boys everyday!" Hermione said as she tried to keep her voice neutral.

"My decision is final Hermione." The old man replied. "They aren't that bad."

"Yeah. They're pure evil." Hermione muttered which the two didn't miss.

"Why you!" Draco started as he started to stand up from his seat.

"Draco." Blaise said as he pulled Draco down. "You know, we can get revenge on her from embarrassing us i in front of McGongall." Blaise said. Draco thought for a moment as he smirked. The new girl - Granger - is really fun to rile up.

"We respect your decision Professor." Draco said finally as he straightened his tie while Hermione's jaw opened.

"Wha - "

"Great then!" Dumbledore said. "Well of you go. Your trunks are in your room already." He said as he stood up.

"But -" Hermione tried to reason but they were pushed out of his office abruptly. _Seriously, that old man is off his rocker. _Hermione thought angrily as she shook her head. She froze when she realized what just happened.

She was going to share the common room with the Zabini and Malfoy.  
_A bathroom too. And see eachother almost everyday._ Hermione thought miserably.

She turned around slowly to see them smirking at her.

"Well, well, seems like we're stuck for the rest of the school year Granger." Draco drawled as Blaise nodded.

"Yeah, yeah. Move your asses and show the way. I'm exhausted." Hermione said as she yawned, stretching her arms. She opened her eyes and saw Draco and Blaise scowling at her. They started to go near her while she proceeded to stand firm on the ground. _Come on. I can do better than that. _Hermione thought as she rolled her eyes. _But I must act. They might - __Oh man. _Hermione thought as she groaned. _They definitely won't leave me alone. _So Hermione tried to fake a scared expression which made them grin. _At least I know I'm doing the job. _Hermione thought. _Man. I was the one who is doing the teasing. Not the one being teased. _Hermione thought miserably as she sighed heavily. _I miss France. __  
_

"We're gonna make your life miserable here Granger." Blaise said as he smirked at her and after that, they backed away from her and walked away.

They kept their distance after that, much to Hermione's relief.

At least with their back turned to her, she doesn't have to act like a scared little girl who is scared with the monster living under her bed.

* * *

Hermione noticed that Draco and Blaise stopped in front of a portrait where a girl - around her age - was wearing a renaissance dress giggling and batting her eyelashes at the two boys.

"Decided a password yet?" The girl in the portrait said as she giggled once more. _Merlin, she's a portrait for fuck's sake. Is she flirting? _Hermione thought as she rolled her eyes.

"Hmm..." Blaise hummed while in deep thought.

"Decided on one yet?" Draco asked as Blaise shook his head. _Are they really ignoring me? _Hermione thought angrily as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Excuse me. You're not the only one who can decide on the password." Hermione said. They turned around and smirked at her. _Damn those smirks._ "I'll stay there too you know."

"Well Granger, what do you have in mind?" Draco drawled as he cocked his head to the side. Hermione thought for a moment and then smiled. _Oh yeah, that's the one. _Hermione said to herself, still smiling. _He is Italian after all, he can understand. _Hermione turned to the painting who was glaring at Hermione for the attention she was getting.

"La Tana dei Serpenti e Il Leone" Hermione said in fluent Italian. The portrait then swung and opened. Hermione entered without giving a glance behind her.

Blaise and Draco just stood there shocked.

"She's from France right?" Blaise asked confused.

"Yeah."

"But she speaks and knows fluent Italian." Blaise said as Draco nodded. Draco, being friends with Blaise since they were born also learned Italian and other languages because their mothers insisted them to. They did not regret taking lessons though. The ladies love it. But what shocked them more is their password.

The Lair of the Serpents and the Lion.

"Blaise." Draco called on. "This Granger here is full of suprises." He said as he grinned. He then entered their common room leaving Blaise outside, dumbfounded and thinking.

_That grin is very different. _Blaise noticed and smirked.

_Granger must be very careful. Seems like one of the 'Serpents' are taking interest on her._

He then smiled and entered the Heads Common Room.

_This will be one interesting year._

* * *

**A/N: **Rushed? Yes. I'm guilty. =)


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Enjoy this next chapter people! Kinda delayed because of school work. Good thing it's the Saturday night in our country and I'm planning on sleeping very late so expect many updates! =))

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

**THE DEAL.**

**Seventh Chapter.**

* * *

_Not bad. _Hermione thought as she enetered her room, which was colored with her red and gold, her house colors. There was a four- poster bed at the center of the room, a study table at the corner, a shelf full of books beside it, a large closet and a door at the right side of the room. She opened it out of curiosity and grinned. _Ah. Now this, I like. _Hermione said as she looked at the very spacious bathroom. There was a tub that looked like it could fit atleast 5 people, a separate shower room, two sinks, and a large mirror. She continued to look around the bathroom and groaned when she saw another door, in front of hers. _Great, I just remembered that I have to share it with those gits._ She scowled as she returned to her room. She grabbed her clothes and went inside the bathroom again. She placed her clothes beside the sink and locked both doors._ Just in case. _Hermione said as she started to remove her clothes. After that, she proceeded to enter the shower when she saw that there was a large mirror beside it. She stopped and went near the mirror that showed her full body. _I'm not that bad. _Hermione said as she looked at herself. She has a flat stomach from the sports she does, a thin waist, full hips, a full chest, long legs and white, fair skin. She raked a hand over her wavy and long hair as she cocked her head to the side and scowled. _Too bad they're covered with my stupid clothes_. Hermione thought as she proceeded to enter the shower. She turned the knob on the shower and moaned when she felt her muscles relax from the hot water.

"Oy! You've been there for five hours!" Hermione heard over the door nearly an hour later while she was putting on her clothes; a white tank top and her comfortable black pajamas.

"Five? I've only been here an hour!" Hermione replied angrily, as she applied lotion.

"Hurry up!" Hermione heard. _Must be Malfoy._

"Wait!" Hermione replied as she rolled her eyes.

"Come on! Open up you - " Draco started before Hermione opened the door where he was pounding at.

"Happy now?" Hermione asked as she scowled. But Draco didn't care what she said because he was too shocked on what he saw. _Who knew Ms. Goody- Goody has this body?_ Draco thought as he looked at Hermione body, her full chest, her flat stomach, her thin waist and full hips.

"Eyes up North boy." Hermione said as she shook her head and smirked. "Like what you see?" Hermione taunted.

"What? No thank you. I've seen much better." Draco lied smoothly and smirked when he saw Hermione flush in anger. "I have my expectations."

"Git." Hermione muttered as she went towards her room and closed the door behind her loudly. Draco just smirked as he locked the door and smiled stupidly when he noticed that her sweet scent still lingered in the air.

* * *

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Hermione stretched in her bed and yawned when she sat up from her bed. She looked at her muggle alarm clock and saw the time. 5:00 am. Hermione was always a morning person even if she slept late the night before, because of her daily routine, jogging. She opened her curtains and saw that the sun hasn't risen yet. She went to her closet and changed her pajama bottoms into gray sweat shorts to jog . _Hey, even if my body is hidden, that doesn't mean I'll stop looking after it. _Hermione said to herself as she shrugged. She went inside the bathroom and laughed when she saw her hair on the mirror. It literally looked like a bird's nest making her look like a mad scientist. She grabbed her hair tie and tied her hair into a high and neat pony tail. She brushed her teeth and washed her face. When she was finished, she casted a silencing spell on her running shoes so that she could sneak out without being heard. She let out a huge sigh of relief when she exited the room, without waking the girl in the portrait. She looked around and saw that almost all of the painting are asleep, she chuckled as she passed by some who were sleeping in awkward positions. She was outside the castle and proceeded to go to the Quidditch Pitch. Good thing she was smart enought to ask Ginny questions about the places in Hogwarts last dinner. When she arrived, she immediately began to do warm ups. After a few minutes, she started to run laps around the large pitch, until her legs gave out.

_Nothing beats a good run at the start of the day._ Hermione said as she laid down on the cool grass. She closed her eyes for a moment until a thought came into her head_. Wait. I'm in a Quidditch Pitch. That means I can fly!_ Hermione thought happily as she stood up from the ground._ But Auntie said no flying. _Hermione thought deeply for a moment and smirked. _But no one is still up to see me and she's not here. Why not? _Hermione grinned as she headed to the place where they kept the school brooms. She opened the door with a simple Alohomora spell and scrunched up her nose when she grabbed one of the brooms._ Not fast like the brooms I use, but it can work. _Hermione thought as she exited the room. She jogged back to the center of pitch and grinned. She took a final look around and readied herself. After that, she flew off right away. She soared up high and did flips and turns. She went beside, above and beneath the bleachers, imagining she was chasing the snitch. What Hermione loved about flying was the adrenaline rush she gets when she sees the snitch, the strong wind on her face and especially the thrill knowing how dangerous the game is and how one single mistake in the air can result to severe injuries. After a long time of flying fast around the pitch, Hermione slowed down. She sat on her broom at the highest point she could get to and smiled when she saw the sunrise. After the sunrise, she went down, returned the broom and went back to the castle, noticing that the portraits and paintings are either waking up or are already awake. She ran towards the Heads Room before the portraits notice her.

"Password?" The girl in the portrait asked groggily, her eyes still closed, which Hermione was grateful for. The girl might tell Zabini and Malfoy that she was wandering around the castle, even if they were assholes, they are still the Heads of the school. They can deduct house points from her house even before they earned points.

"La Tana dei Serpenti e Il Leone" Hermione replied quickly as she bolted towards her room. She released a huge sigh when she returned to her room. She looked at the time and saw that it was already 6:30 am. I was gone for an hour and a half? Time really flies when you're having fun. Hermione thought as she grabbed her towel and school robes to the bathroom. But when she opened the door leading to the bathroom her eyes widened at what she saw.

Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini.

_Doing the deed. _

And of course, Hermione rubbed her eyes and shook her head furiously. She looked again and saw that it was just a hallucination.

_Thank Merlin. Maybe I'm just too tired. _

Instead of Malfoy and Zabini, Hermione only saw Zabini.

Clad only in a white towel which was wrapped around his hips. His chest and muscular stomach bare. Hermione can't deny that the Italian was a sight.

"Granger?" Blaise said smirking. "Like what you see?" He asked as he winked at Hermione who scowled.

"As if." Hermione said as he challenged his smirk once again. "I've seen better."

"You - " Blaise started. The witch was really getting on his nerves.

"Please. I'm too tired to have a stupid fight with you. Just hurry up." Hermione said as she retreated to her room.

"We'll finish this later." Blaise called as he locked the door. When he entered the shower, that was the only moment when he noticed Granger's attire and the way she was covered in sweat. _What did she do? Did she go for a run or something? _Blaise thought and then smirked. _Run? A bookworm like her? Running?_ Blaise thought as he shook his head. _As if. Make her run at least a quarter mile I bet she'll go into a coma. _Blaise thought as he smirked. _She must've slept with the windows closed, forgetting to open them because she was busy reading her stupid book._

But still, either she ran or she forgot to open the windows, he is still baffled on why she has grass on her hair.

"Hey Malfoy." Blaise said as he shook his sleeping friend.

"Gmh. Awhm." Came Draco's muffled reply.

"Mate. It's 7:15 in the morning. We're already late for breakfast." Blaise said and chuckled as Draco threw his silk sheets over to the side and ran to the bathroom, grabbing his clothes which were hanging near a chair. _Still the same._ Blaise said as he chuckled.

After a few minutes, Draco emerged from the bathroom, his hair dripping wet and his shirt untucked.

"Come on." Blaise said as he grabbed his bag.

"Wait." Draco said as he tucked his shirt and grabbed his bag. "Ok, let's go."

"Thank Merlin you're finished." Hermione said as she looked up from her book to see the two Slytherins exiting their rooms.

"What is it now Granger?" Blaise asked as he rolled his eyes.

"I don't know the way to the Great Hall." Hermione replied simply.

"So?" Draco drawled.

"Come on!" Hermione muttered in frustration. "Get me there."

"Say please first." Draco said as he smirked.

"What? No." Hermione said stubbornly as she crossed her arms.

"Then no." Blaise said as they started to walk away from her.

"Fine then. I'll just follow you both." Hermione said turning around when they passed beside her.

"If you can keep up with us." Blaise said as he smirked.

"Is that a challenge?" Hermione asked as she neared the two gits.

"A challenge?" Draco said as she smirked. "You can never keep with us Granger. We're fast. Athletic. A bookworm like you can't keep up with us." Draco said as Hermione glared at him.

"Let's see." Hermione said as she smirked inwardly. So I'm not athletic huh? Hermione thought as she tied her hair into a neat pony tail. If you only knew.

"Really? Is this a joke?" Blaise said as he chuckled, but seeing Hermione's serious face, he straightened. They exited the room so they were in the hallways already. Blaise and Draco sent each other a knowing smile while Hermione looked at them with a bored expression. _It would be better if my skirt was shorter. _She thought as she looked at very long skirt.

"Let's get her lost." Draco whispered to Blaise. "Okay. You know the one right?" Blaise nodded and then looked at Hermione in slight pity. _The girl will get lost for sure. _

"Ready?" Draco asked Hermione who sighed.

"Get on with it." Hermione said with a flick of her wrist, with that, Draco and Blaise ran with Hermione trailing behind them._ They call this a run? _Hermione said as she smirked as she keep up with them. _Good thing my adrenaline is still pumping from the flight and run a while ago._ Hermione thought and then smiled. She noticed that the both of them are running much more faster than before. _Ah. So they're just warming up then? _Hermione thought. _This school is huge. _Hermione observed as she saw the places they were passing. When they were running up a flight of stairs, Hermione heard that they were already panting heavily. Hermione smirked because she herself, wasn't panting and tired yet. After a few minutes of running, Hermione saw that their pace was slowing down and that the path they were running at already has students walking about. _We're near_. Hermione thought as she saw the large doors. She slowed her pace so she was just walking now. She stopped at the side and wiped the sweat on her forehead with the back of her palm. She straightened her tie, and breathed slowly, to get her heart to beat into a normal pace. She went near a suit of armor and used the metal as a mirror. _Good, I don't look like I just ran all over the school. _Hermione said as she went towards the doors to the Great Hall.

"Did we lose her?" Draco asked panting heavily as they stopped in front of the doors to the Great Hall. Blaise looked around and nodded.

"Yeah." Blaise answered as he sighed heavily. "Man, that was a long run." He said as Draco agreed.

"Poor girl. I bet she's in Merlin knows where right now bawling her eyes out." Draco said as they chuckled.

"Thanks for showing me the way boys." The two Slytherins stopped their laughter and stiffened.

"Why - ?" Draco said as he turned around to see Hermione who was smirking.

"Wha - How did - ?" Blaise said as his eyes widened.

"It would be better if you eat first. That was a pretty long run, maybe you can't finish your sentences because you are too tired." Hermione said as she walked pass them. "Wouldn't want the Heads to get sick do we?" Hermione said chuckling before she entered the Great Hall.

"Mate." Blaise said as he continued to stare at the doors to the Great Hall.

"How did she keep up with us? It's impossible for her to keeo up with us!" Draco said as he turned to his confused friend. "She's supposed to get lost for fucks sake! She doesn't even look like she ran!"

"I don't know Mate." Blaise answered.

"Damn that Granger." Draco said as he entered the Great Hall, fuming while Blaise still looked confused. When they sat Draco saw that Hermione was laughing merrily with Harry, Ron and Ginny. When he caught her eye, he gave her his iciest glare, the glare that made other people shiver in fright but Hermione just smiled innocently at him. And then, she did something that made Draco stare at her in disbelief.

She winked at him.

Did she just winked at him while he was giving her a glare? Does she think that all of this is just a joke? Draco thought as he stared on his food and focused on eating.

_Oh Granger. No one jokes around and fools with me. No one. _

_I'm gonna make you regret transferring to Hogwarts. _

_Soon._

* * *

**A/N:** So, What do you think? Fooled you with Malfoy and Zabini doing the deed huh? I did, didn't I? HHAHAHAH! =)))

I knew it! =)))


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Sorry for the late update guys! I am so busy these days because of school. But at least I had the chance to write this in between breaks from stu-_dying_. Hope you like it! =))

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

**THE DEAL.**

**Eight Chapter.**

* * *

"Where have you've been?" Ginny asked as soon as Hermione sat beside her.

"Outside." Hermione replied simply as she started to put muffins and waffles on her plate.

"I mean last night." Ginny said as before she took a bite from her pancake. "I didn't see you in the girls dorm or in the common room last night and this morning. Where did you even sleep?"

"About that." Hermione trailed on as she took a sip from her Pumpkin Juice. "I'm going to stay at The Heads Room for the rest of the year." Ginny's jaw dropped as she slowly faced Hermione who was now poring syrup over her waffles.

"WHAT?" Ginny screeched while Hermione flinched.

"Lower your voice will you?" Hermione said in an annoyed voice as she gestured to the people who were starting to give them confused and annoyed glances.

"Sorry." Ginny mumbled. "But why?" Ginny said as frowned. "I was hoping on seeing you everyday at the girl's dormitory."

"Dumbledore said that since I'm new, I don't have a bed because the dorms of the girls in the Gryffindor tower are full. If they add another bed, we'll have trouble moving about in our rooms." Hermione explained as she shrugged. "So Dumbledore said that I'm gonna stay in the Heads Room."

"You're so lucky!" Ginny squealed as she grinned widely. "I heard that the bathroom is glorious!"

"It is." Hermione replied grinning.

"But the bathroom isn't the only thing that's glorious..." Ginny trailed on with a knowing smile. "Heard Malfoy and Zabini are this years heads."

"Don't remind me." Hermione said with a flick of her wrist. "I'd be glad to switch places with you right now. It's horrible."

"Come on. You share a bathroom and a common room with two of the hottest boys in the whole school and you're saying that you're willing to change places?" Ginny asked in disbelief. "Girls will die to be in your place."

"Well then, tell them that I'd be happy to swap places with them right now." Hermione said sarcastically.

"Swap with who?" Hermione heard in front of them. She raised her head and saw Ron - who Hermione learned to be Ginny's older brother - and Harry - the one who defeated Voldemort -sit down across them.

"Hermione here is living with Malfoy and Zabini for the rest of the school year." Ginny said simple as Harry and Ron's eyes widened.

"Wha - What?" Harry asked shocked.

"Whmn?" Ron asked while chewing on a mouthful of pie with his mouth open. Ginny's face turned to disgust when the bits of the pie went flying all over the table.

"Ron, say it, don't spray it." Hermione, Immediately remembering a scene like this on a book she read years ago quoted quoted it. If she wasn't mistaken, it was Meg Cabot's: All American Girl.

"Sorry." Ron apologized after he swallowed the pie. "So what is it with you, Malfoy and Zabini living together?"

"Hermione can fit in the girls dorm room so Professor Dumbledore gave her the privilege to stay in the Heads Common Room for the rest school year." Ginny explained as she drank from goblet.

"Privilege?" Harry scoffed. "More like a curse. She's gonna live with Malfoy and Zabini for the rest of the year!"

"Exactly!" Hermione exclaimed. "At least someone gets me." She said as she gave Harry a grin while he nodded at her. But before Ginny could say something else the bell rang.

"Man! I'm still hungry!" Ron groaned.

"Ron. Remember that there is still lunch, dinner and tomorrow." Harry said as he patted Ron's back.

"What's that?" Hermione asked.

"The first period is gonna starts soon." Ginny replied as she stood up. "Bye for now guys. Good luck Hermione!"

"Wait! Aren't you coming with us?" Hermione asked as she gesture to the two boys and herself.

"I'm a Sixth Year!" Ginny said as she chuckled. "I forgot to tell you. But Harry and my brother here are in your year so you'll definitely be with them for the rest of the day and every other day if you have the same schedule. In case you didn't take advance or special classes." Ginny explained. "Well, see you at lunch!" With a final wave, Ginny exited the Great Hall.

"Come on then." Hermione said as she gathered her things. The two boys nodded as they followed her out the Great Hall.

"So, can I see your time table? To see if we take the same classes." Harry asked as they walked. Hermione just shrugged and gave him her time table.

"Advance Arithmacy, Advance Transfiguration and Advance Potions?" Ron asked as his eyes widened. "Merlin Hermione. You take all those?"

"Yup." Hermione replied, trying to mask her irritation. Her Aunt was the one who signed her up for the classes.

"Well, Potions is first." Harry said and then groaned. "With the Slytherins."

"Shit." Ron muttered as they changed direction and headed towards the dungeons while Hermione walked side by side with them.

_At least we have somthing in common._ _We all hate Slytherins. _Hermione thought.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry for the late update! Tons of school work! I know it's a bit short so sorry! I'll try to make the next chapter longer than this one. As long as you don't forget to review! =))


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Enjoy this next chapter people! Sorry for the very _late _update. It's Monday again tomorrow and ugh. I just hate Mondays. Well, enough of me complaining, on with the story! Haha. =))

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

**THE DEAL.**

**Ninth Chapter.**

* * *

"Hermione!" Ginny called as soon as she saw her Hermione, Harry and Ron enter the Great Hall for dinner. "How's your first day?" Ginny asked as soon as Hermione sat beside her.

"Miserable." Hermione gritted.

"Care to explain?" Ginny said with a brow raised as she faced her Harry and her brother.

"The Slytherin's jinxed her at Potions and Snape deducted 30 points from her." Ron said. "Especially Malfoy."

"And throughout the day, people kept teasing me about my clothes and giving me funny glances." Hermione growled as she clenched her hand tightly until they became white.

"Oh Hermione." Ginny said as she rubbed circles around Hermione's back. "Just ignore them."

"Yeah Hermione." Harry added. "They're just jealous because you're bloody smart! Almost all of the Professors were all amazed! You know everything!" Harry said grinning while Ron just nodded because his mouth was filled with food.

"Thanks Harry." Hermione repleid as she gave him a small smile. But then, her anger returned once more. "But that greasy haired Professor called me a know-it-all."

"By greasy haired you mean - ?" Ginny said with a confused expression

"Snape." Hermione muttered, finishing Ginny's sentence.

"Don't worry Hermione. He despises us Gryffindors." Ron said. "He deducts points from us at the simplest things we do."

"Like fiddling with our quills." Ginny added.

"Blinking too much." Harry said with shake of his head.

"Man. What's next? 50 points deducted for breathing?" Hermione said as they all laughed.

"Actually he already did that." Ginny replied with a shrug.

"What?" Hermione said with a surprised and amused face.

"Yeah. He deducted 20 points from Neville for_ 'Breathing too loud'_ last year." When Harry said this, together with a Snape voice impersonation, they laughed.

"Merlin." Hermione said as she wiped a tear that escaped her eyes for laughing to much. "This is one hell of a school."

"Couldn't agree more." Harry said with a chuckle. They then ate silently but the topic of Quidditch surfaced.

"Hey Hermione. Do you like Quidditch?" Ron asked after he drank from his goblet.

"Umm..." Hermione trailed on. "I hate flying." Hermione lied. "I get scared of heights." She added. _Of course I like Quidditch. I love it. It's the best sport in the whole world. _Hermione though silently.

"Oh." Came Ron's reply. "Too bad. The three of us play for the team."

"Really?" Hermione said, trying to hide her interest in the game. Remembering the condition of her Auntie of no flying.

"Yeah. I'm the seeker." Harry said with a proud grin. "The Captain too." _Oh. So we play in the same position eh? If only I could fly I would challenge him. To see who's better._ Hermione thought silently. _This is Harry Potter after all. He defeated Voldemort. I'm curious on how fast he is on the field._

"I'm a chaser and Ron here is a keeper." Ginny said as she pointed towards herself and to her brother who was now munching on a new plate of food.

"Oh." Came Hermione only reply.

"Hey Harry, when are the try outs?" Ron asked.

"This Saturday." Harry replied. "I already talked to Professor McGonagall yesterday."

"Good. The sooner the better." Ginny replied. "So that we could already practice for our first match."

"Who are you playing against?" Hermione asked, her curiosity getting the best of her. Ginny casted her a confused glance but answered nonetheless.

"We're playing against Hufflepuff. It's the first match of the season." Ginny answered.

"Yeah." Harry said with a nod. "You'll help me right?" Harry asked Ginny and Ron while they nodded in return. He then faced Hermione and gave her a small smile. "I know you don't like Quidditch but do you want to watch the try outs?"

"I'll try." Hermione said with careless shrug. In the inside, she was jumping in joy. Even though she won't be flying at least she could watch them.

"Great!" Harry exclaimed with a grin. After a few minutes, they decided to go to the Common Room. Hermione, after all, haven't seen it yet. Ron and Harry went out first while Hermione followed behind them. They then entered the Gryffindor Common Room while Hermione looked around. It was spacious, comfortable couches and seats all over the place and a hot fireplace at the middle of the room. Almost all of the furniture were colored gold and red._ Surprising._ Hermione thought sarcastically. Hermione and Ginny sat on the couch in front of the fireplace while Ron and Harry sat on the carpeted floor.

"Ah. It's good to be back." Ginny muttered as she lied down and closed her eyes. A comfortable silence went upon the four. The only sound in the whole common room were the hushed conversations the other occupants were having and the occasional cackling of the fire.

"Hey Ginny." Hermione called after a few minutes.

"Hmm?" Ginny hummed in reply, her eyes still closed.

"Want to sleep with me?" Hermione asked.

"What?" Ginny exclaimed, sitting up right. Hermione chuckled at her misinterpretation and grinned afterwards.

"I'm talking about like a sleepover. In the heads common room. I'm starting to get lonely." Hermione said. She then leaned close to Ginny's ear and whispered. "But of course. If you want something else... " Hermione trailed on with a wink. Ginny stayed silent for a moment, trying to register what Hermione just said before bursting into laughter.

"Hermione! You scared me!" Ginny said as she clutched her stomach.

"You're the one thinking the wrong thing!" Hermione said as she grinned.

"Yes. I will sleep with you Hermione." Ginny said after a moment, still grinning. "In the Heads Common Room. Like a sleepover."

"Good."

"I'll just grab my things." Ginny said as Hermione nodded. Hermione then looked around and saw that there are no more occupants in the common room. Th only one's left are Harry and Ron who were sleeping soundly on the carpeted floor already. She knew the right this to do was to wake them up because they will surely have back pains and head aches tomorrow for falling asleep on the floor. Hermione just shrugged and smirked. I'm not their babysitter. Hermione thought with a shrug. After a few moments, Ginny emerged back from the girl's dorm holding her clothes.

"Are you all set?" Hermione asked as she stood up from the couch.

"Yeah. I think this is all." Ginny replied. Her eyes then drifted to the two boys are sleeping on the floor. "Don't you think we should - "

"Nah." Hermione said with a shook of her head. "It's not our fault that they slept on the floor. Plus, I bet it's entertaining to see them limping tomorrow." Hermione said, a smirk in place.

"I can't deny that it would be a funny scene." Ginny said with a chuckle. After that, they went outside the portrait and headed towards the Head's Common Room.

* * *

**A/N: **So how's that? Haha. Don't forget to review okay? Tell me what you think. =))


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Here's the next chapter Ladies (and Gentlemen?) Anyway, on with the chapter. Hope you like it.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter. Just the plot.

* * *

**THE DEAL**

**Tenth Chapter**

* * *

"Merlin." Blaise muttered as he laid down on the couch while Draco sat on the other. "This is one hell of a first day."

"Yeah." Draco agreed as he leaned back and closed his eyes. He was too tired to converse with Blaise and he knew Blaise was too. This was really a very busy day for the both of them. It was the first day and they already have about 3 home works due tomorrow and 2 test the day after that. What more is that they just conducted a meeting not so long ago about the schedule for the prefect rounds. Good thing is that a Hufflepuff and a Slytherin Prefect are in charge for tonight. He then sighed and felt that he was already falling asleep when the portrait door bursted open. Loudly. Followed by 2 voices. Female voices to be exact. Draco ignored the noise, thinking that it was just the two Hufflepuffs they failed to meet last night. Blaise would deal with them. Draco thought. _But how can they enter the Common Room? _Draco thought deeply and groaned inwardly when he heard Blaise call the two that had entered.

"Granger and Weaslette." Draco heard Blaise drawl. He then heard the squeaking of the leather couch as Blaise sat in a sitting position.

"Zabini." Hermione spat. Draco inwardly flinched at the tone of her voice. He could practically _hear_ her glaring at Blaise. He thought, still not opening his eyes.

"What's with the tone Granger?" Blaise said. Draco then finally opened his eyes slightly to watch the exchange.

"What's with the face Zabini?" Hermione retorted while Ginny tried to stifle her laughter with coughs but failing miserably.

"What's so funny Weaslette?" Blaise asked as he stood up and towered the Ginny easily. Blaise and Draco were about 6"2, Hermione was a 5"9 while Ginny was just a 5"7. Draco looked at Hermione with his half opened eyes in interest. He was curious to hear or witness what she'll do, knowing fully well how witty her comeback are. _Why am I suddenly interested by her? Draco thought to himself. She just a stupid know-it-all. _He thought and then grinned inwardly when he remembered the incident in Potions. His favorite Professor, Snape, called her a know-it-all when she kept raising her hand and deducted 30 points when she 'accidentally' tripped on her own two feet, resulting it to cause a ruckus. But Draco and the rest of the Slytherin knew it wasn't an accident. Draco was the one who tripped her, using a jinx._ Ah, at least I had a little fun today_. He thought as he smirked. He then opened his eyes fully and put on his trade smirk and cut off Ginny who was about to say something.

"Well, well, well," Draco said as he straightened up. "Looks like our bookworm found herself a friend." His gaze then went to Ginny. "Oh, and she picked the Weasel's sister. Surprising." Draco said with sarcasm. "Hello Weaslette."

"Don't call her that." Hermione said as she glared at Draco who shrugged.

"What do you want me to call her? Little Red?" Draco said as he smirked.

"She has a name you know."

"Oh really? I didn't know!" Draco said in a voice dripping with sarcasm. "Tell me more of thou knowledge."

"Oh - Oh forget it." Hermione said with a roll of her eyes. "Let's go Ginny, I can't take another second breathing in one room with these gits." She then grabbed Ginny's arm and marched down to her room, shutting the door loudly after.

"It's so fun to rile her up." Draco remarked, grinning as he leaned back on the couch while Blaise picked up his bag and rummaged through his things.

"Couldn't agree more." Blaise replied with a grin.

"But that Weaslette's quite easy on the eyese eh?" Blaise said after a moment. Draco turned to his friend with a shocked.

"Blaise, she's a sixth year." Draco said as he shook his head while he too rummaged around his bag, searching for his quill and parchment. "And she's the Weasel's sister." Draco said as he rolled his eyes at his friend.

"I'm just saying." Blaise answered with a shrug while a smile playing on his lips. "So where do you want to start?" Blaise asked as he held two parchments on each hand. "Potions or Transfiguration?"

The only reply Blaise received was an exasperated groan.

* * *

"Man. I can's take those two!" Hermione shouted after she casted a silencing and locking charm on her door.

"Well they are assholes," Ginny trailed on as she looked around Hermione's room. "But you really can't deny they're quite easy on the eyes." She said with a wink while Hermione laughed at her.

"Oh Ginny." Hermione sighed as she rummaged through her closet, trying to search for her pajamas.

"Nice room." Ginny commented and then stopped on the door to the bathroom. "Is this the bathroom?" Ginny asked as she gestured to the door.

"Yeah." Hermione replied, not bothering to turn around.

"Can I?"

"Yeah. Sure." Came Hermione's bored reply. Ginny opened the door and grinned at the sight.

"You're a lucky girl Hermione." Ginny said while closing the door, after admiring the bathroom. "You have two nice lads outside and a glorious bathroom. What more can you ask for?"

"Those 'nice lads' as you call it disappear." Hermione muttered as she closed her closet door. She was holding dark blue pajamas and a black tank top. "You don't mind if I go first right?"

"Sure." Came Ginny's reply.

"Make yourself at home." Hermione said before she entered the bathroom and closed the door.

* * *

Hermione emerged after what seemed like half an hour, her hair dripping wet making her white shirt wet as well while her towel hanging on her shoulder.

"There's a use for the towel you know." Ginny said as she gestured to the towel on Hermione's shoulder. Hermione just smiled and shrugged. She then stood up and headed towards the bathroom door, her clothes and towel in hand.

"Hey, don't forget to lock the other door. Malfoy or Zabini might enter." Hermione said while Ginny nodded.

* * *

Ginny sighed as she entered the misted bathroom. She took a sniff and immedietely recognized Hermione's body wash, vanilla. She wiped the fogged mirror and looked at herself_. This was one rough day. _She then stretched and was about to go to the other door and lock it when it suddenly opened. Making Ginny lose her footing and fall to the bathroom floor, flat on her back.

She then glared at the one who caused the accident. She looked up and immediately felt her mouth go dry.

Blaise Zabini entered the bathroom wearing only his black trousers. Ginny couldn't help to let her eyes wander around his body.

"Enjoying the view Weaslette?" Blaise asked as he smirked at the blushing girl who was now standing up.

"Please." Ginny muttered and groaned when she felt her rib side sting.

"What the matter?" Blaise asked. Ginny looked at him and swore that she saw a flash of concern in his eyes before it turned to expressionless again. She just shook her head at the thought of Blaise Zabini concerned at her. _He's a Slytherin for crying out loud. He enjoys people in pain. Especially Gryiffindors. _Ginny thought as she held on to the counter for support.

"Well, if you didn't come bursting inside and making me lose balance, my back wouldn't be in pain right now and I wouldn't be limping as well." Ginny said as she glared. She straightened her back and ignored the pain that shot through her rib side. She groaned once again and then suddenly felt someone's hands at the middle of her back. "What do you think you're doing Zabini?" Ginny spat.

"Holding you for support before you break another bone." Blaise said simply.

"I can take care of myself Zabini." Ginny spat as she tried to move away fom him but the pain on her side doubled and she groaned once again. Blaise then held her waist which made Ginny shiver.

"I'm going to perform a spell. It won't heal the bone but it would ease the pain on your back." He said, ignoring what she just said. He then grabbed his wand which was in the back of his trousers and pointed towards her rib. Ginny willed herself to avoid looking at his toned stomach and chest. "You have to go to Madam Profrey tomorrow. It's too late and I bet that she's already dreaming about Merlin knows what." Blaise said while she tried to keep the smile of her face. She then heard him mutter the spell and felt the pain ease away.

"Thanks." Ginny muttered after a while. "You can let go now." Ginny said with a nervous chuckle.

"Oh." Blaise said and then removed his hand which were on her waist like he was burned.

"But seriously Zabini, why did you help me? I remember you and Malfoy would love to see Gryffindors in pain." Ginny said with a smile. What she didn't expect was for him to grin back at her.

"You know Weaslette, even if I and Draco are assholes, we're still Heads. We have a responsibility to follow." Blaise replied as he shrugged. "We know our limits."

"Well, thank you anyway." Ginny replied. A silence followed after.

"Well, I think as a repayment for your fall - which I am not admitting that it was my fault." Blaise said while Ginny grinned. "I'll let you use the bathroom first."

"Thanks." Ginny said while she limped towards to get her towel which was on the rack. Blaise then headed towards the door to their room but turned around.

"Well, unless if you need help." Blaise trailed on. "I could wash you back you know." He said with a suggestive wink. "I think the shower might fit the two of us."

"Bastard!" Ginny shouted as she threw a soap at him, but he was quick. So instead of the soap hitting his head, it hit the door.

_Bastard. _Ginny repeated in herself after limping to lock both doors and removing her clothes. She then entered the shower and absentmindedly touched the place where Blaise's hand was a moment ago. _Stupid handsome bastard_. Ginny repeated in her head as she grinned.

* * *

She then went out an hour later to see Hermione sleeping soundly. She looked around at the ground which where full of opened books and crumpled parchments. She then silently tiptoed to Hermione's bed and slid in.

"You've been there for 2 hours." Ginny heard Hermione mumble. She looked at Hermione and saw that her eyes were closed with the help of the moon light. "What took you so long?"

"I enjoyed the bath." Ginny lied. "It's not everyday you get to shower at the Heads Room." Ginny said the first lie that came to her mind. She then sighed in relief when Hermione didn't ask further questions.

"Really?" Hermione mumbled while Ginny tensed again. "So care to explain why I hear you talking to someone in the bathroom?"

_Shit. _

"Oh... Umm..." Ginny stuttered.

"Thought so." Hermione said. I could practically see her smirk in the dark. Ginny thought.

"I - " Ginny started.

"Tell me tomorrow. I'm too tired." Hermione said and then rolled over so she was facing the other side.

Ginny didn't know if she's scared or embarrassed or nervous or happy.

Scared for Hermione's questions tomorrow morning.

Both embarrassed and nervous to face Blaise tomorrow morning too.

Or Happy because of the incident a while ago.

* * *

**A/N:** Added a little bit of GW & BZ action. Haha. Don't worry, There'll be lots of Dramione in the further chapters. This is a Dramione story, is it not? Haha. This was a long one so don't forget to review okay? =))

**P.S** - I have another story in mind but I have to finish this and Bursting at the Seams first. Or maybe, I'll just make it shorter... Hmm...

**P.P.S** - I'll give you a hint, I'm thinking of a fairytale themed story. Good or Bad idea?


End file.
